


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Rosie Huntington-Whiteley

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: First match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Rosie Huntington-Whiteley

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

All fighters had been informed that the only way to achieve victory was through knockout. All other forms of submission wouldn’t be accepted. There would be no time limit and no rounds. The fighters would have to continue fighting until one goes knockout. The fighters will be fighting in their underwear and won’t be wearing any gloves. Several arenas are available and the fighters would not know in which arena they would fight until they are called. The arenas will be randomly selected, so that the fighters will be challenged to the maximum.

 

The first match will be held in an MMA octagon. Megan Fox is the first fighter to be called to the arena. The noise of her fans is filling the arena and as Megan enters she raises her arms for her fans. Megan has been looking out to this match ever since the draws. Rosie replaced her on the Transformers movies and she fucking hated that bitch. Megan steps inside the octagon and moves to Rosie’s corner and taunts her fans. Rosie’s fans are booing and Megan gives them the finger.

 

Rosie Huntington-Whiteley shortly enters the arena after Megan Fox and now her fans are cheering. It is clear that she has a lot of fans and they are overpowering Megan’s fans. As Rosie enters the octagon Megan returns to her corner and the blonde simply ignores Megan.

 

The referee calls both to the center and explains the rules to them. Megan smiles wickedly at Rosie. “I am going to prove once and for all that I am the better woman!” Megan’s fans cheer loudly as they hear Megan taunting Rosie.

 

“You can always try I guess?” Rosie calmly responds to Megan’s provocation.

 

The bell rings and Megan rushes at Rosie. Megan opens the fight with a hard jab straight at Rosie’s face, but the blonde dodges it. She counters with a punch into Megan’s stomach and dark haired girl grunts in pain. Rosie follows with another blow and this time she hits Megan’s face.

 

Rosie can see that Megan is getting furious and smiles at her opponent, only making Megan even angrier. Megan comes at her again with a solid punch and this time she is unable to avoid it. Megan’s fist explodes in her face and she stumbles backwards against the mesh.

 

Megan charges Rosie hoping to knock her shoulder into Rosie’s stomach, but the blonde sees her coming and moves to the side. Megan crashes against the mesh and as she turns around she is greeted by Rosie’s right fist. Blood spews out of Megan’s mouth and her head feels dizzy. Rosie launches a barrage of punches to Megan’s body and face. Megan tries to protect her face as good as possible.

 

The fight continues for several minutes and Rosie is hitting a lot more punches and kicks than Megan is. The blonde can see Megan’s confidence dwindling and her fans are getting quieter by the minute.

 

Megan is sitting in a corner after having to block Rosie’s last punch with her nose. The blonde bombshell grabs Megan by the hair and drags her out of the corner.

 

“Had enough already whore?!” Rosie yells at Megan, while showing her fans the almost defeated Megan Fox.

 

Rosie snaps Megan’s head back and looks her straight into the eyes. Rosie spits some saliva into Megan’s face and prepares to knockout her rival with a devastating knee. Megan however blocks her knee and buries her fist into Rosie’s stomach. The blonde lets go of Megan’s hair and she bends forward gasping for air.

 

Megan rises to her feet and grabs Rosie’s hair. Megan launches an underhook straight into her rival’s face and Rosie’s head snaps upwards from the impact. This time the blonde is seeing stars and Megan is just getting started.

 

“You really thought you could beat me you fucking blonde bimbo?!” Megan hisses at Rosie who is on all fours now.

 

Megan walks to Rosie’s side and sends her right foot into Rosie’s stomach. Rosie’s hands and knees almost leave the canvas from the impact. Rosie is coughing for air, but before she can get some air another kick hits her in her stomach. The next kick lands on top of her back and Rosie collapses on the canvas.

 

Megan isn’t done with her rival yet and pulls Rosie to her knees by the hair. The enraged Megan grabs the back of Rosie’s bra and yanks hard on it. Rosie’s breasts are being squashed by her own bra and the blonde is screaming in pain. Rosie can hear the fabric slowly tearing and with a loud plop her bra tears apart. Her breasts bounce forward as they are released from their holder.

 

Megan laughs at the sight of her blonde rival being in tears and holding her sore breasts with her hands. Megan slaps Rosie in her face and the blonde looks up at Megan.

 

“We are still fighting bitch!”

 

Before Rosie can respond Megan’s fist buries itself in the side of her head. Rosie’s vision gets blurred and she doesn’t even see Megan’s next punch coming. With a loud smack Megan’s fists connects with the underside of her chin and Rosie is launched through the air. The blonde lands on her back and Megan quickly jumps on top of her.

 

Megan wickedly grins at her dazed rival and launches a barrage of fists against Rosie’s unprotected boobs. After the first few blows Rosie tries to protect her sore breasts to no avail. Megan’s punches keep connecting with the soft and now red flesh of her boobs. Tears stream down Rosie’s cheeks from the insane pain caused to her boobs.

 

“Aww little blonde girl is crying, can’t handle the pain my dear?” Megan says with a condescending tone.

 

Too make things worse Megan grabs both of Rosie’s breasts and digs her sharp nails into them. Rosie screams at the top of her lunges as Megan tears away at them. Rosie grabs Megan’s wrists and tries to pull them off her boobs with all her remaining strength, but it’s pointless. Megan continues to torture her rival and her laughing becomes louder with each minute that passes. Rosie isn’t even fighting back anymore and is just lying underneath her crying in pain.

 

Rosie’s fans are booing loudly, but they are quickly overwhelmed by the cheers coming from Megan’s fans, who are having the time of their life. They all wanted to see the blonde being destroyed by their hero, since no one can replace Megan in their opinion.

 

Megan stomps Rosie’s boobs a few more times and looks at them with a grin on her face. Rosie’s breasts are utterly ruined with scratch marks all over them and bruised from all the punches. As Megan looks at Rosie’s face she gets an wicked thought.

 

“Beg me to knock you out bitch!”

 

Megan can see that Rosie is shocked by her words and wonders if the blonde will actually do it.

 

Rosie wants nothing more than to end this fight and she knows she is at Megan’s mercy now. However Megan’s last remark is probably even more humiliating than what she did to her boobs. Tears still roll down her face and she swallows her last bit of pride.

 

“Please knock me out.”

 

Megan smirks at the blonde and forces Rosie to humiliate herself even more.

 

“You can do better, I think you don’t even mean it. Do you want me to continue torturing your breasts? Are you enjoying it that much slut?”

 

“No please don’t. Please Megan Fox you win. Please knock my worthless ass out! You are the better woman. Please knock my worthless ass out Megan Fox!”

 

Megan wraps Rosie’s hair around her left hand and steadies the blonde’s head.

 

“Since you want it so much. Say night night.”

 

With a loud smack Megan’s right fist slams down right between Rosie’s eyes and the blonde goes knockout. Megan lets go of her rival’s hair and strips her of her panties. Megan picks up the bra from the canvas and raises both pieces of clothing in the air. Her fans go wild and chant her name.

 

Megan Fox is the declared the winner by KO punch.

 


End file.
